


Hannor One-Shots

by Gaylord147



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: It's really just a bunch of one-shots, M/M, and it's really gay, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaylord147/pseuds/Gaylord147
Summary: It's pretty much just in the title...





	1. Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> So... Uh...  
> This work is gonna get kinda messy! So, I want to warn readers before they start reading, ya know?
> 
> So!  
> There will be...  
> Sexual References  
> Profanity  
> Blood and Gore  
> Triggering topics (suicide, death, alcoholism, drug abuse, self harm, abuse)
> 
> Don't like it, don't read. You have been warned. Of course, further warning will be provided, but be wary of these topics if you are not comfortable with them.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Connor's PoV

Its Sparring Day today! My favorite day of the week! Every Thursday, we each, well, fight each other. You get the gist. Everyone in the department gathered in the sparring room and I smile at the distant scent of sweat and blood. We all gather in a circle around Captain Fowler and hush our already low speaking.

"Alright, we need two volunteers. Who's up?" Fowler asks, everyone.

Nobody steps forward to volunteer so I take my chance. "I'll do it." I say, putting my hands behind my back.

I hear a few whispers, but eventually, someone else steps up. "I'll take him." I gruff voice announces as he steps forward.

"Hank?" I squeak.

"Hey, Connie." He says as Fowler tosses us confused glances.

"O... Kay?" He fixes his posture and clears his throat. "Alright, since we have two volunteers, everyone needs to stand back and give them enough room." He explains, waving everyone back.

We soon have loads of space, obviously having enough room. We slowly start to circle around each other, waiting for the first strike. I can't get over the fact that Hank keeps smirking over his fists and winking at me.

We had been in a relationship for a few months now and last night, we actually had se-

Suddenly, Hank rushes towards me, throwing a punch that I quickly dodge. I punch him the gut, making him groan in pain. I flinch. He chuckles and goes for more hits, all of which I, of course, dodge. "Fuck." I hear him whisper to my delight.

Hank goes to swing his fist towards my face and I duck, sweeping his feet out from underneath him. He falls to his back and I pin him down and smirk down at him.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" Hank whispers so only I can hear.

I chuckle and help him to his feet. "That wasn't fair, the fucker's an android. He's super strong and fast."

I chuckle at his whining. "Would you like a rematch, Lieutenant? How about this time, I'll put both hands behind my back and put on a blindfold?" I ask, pulling my handkerchief out of my pocket and demonstrating for him.

A sudden burst of 'Ooh's echo around the room, making me snicker.

"You know what? Yeah. I'll take that rematch." Hank says, returning to our original positions. (That's not the only positions they'll be in tonight. I wanted to do it before you guys could get to it.)

I follow his lead, and once again, he rushes in, fists raised and eyes blazing.

It was kinda hot.

I quickly leave everything to my reflexes, not having much choice in the matter. I hear Hank's fist cut through the air on my right, so I lean left, feeling his knuckle grazing my cheekbone. He chuckles deeply and I smile, listening closely as he walks circles around me. I hear a woosh and I quickly dodge his second punch, this time earning a groan of defeat. He tosses a quick one right after the first, thinking I wouldn't be ready for it, but what he didn't realise is...

I'm always ready.

I quickly dodge it and fall to my knees, once again sweeping Hank's feet from under him. He falls to the ground with a thud and groans in pain. I tear the handkerchief off my eyes and rush over to him.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant? Are you hurt?" I ask, worried.

"I'm fine. My ego's a little bruised, though." He chuckles and I grab his hand, helping him up.

"That was not a confidence booster." Hank announces, scratching this back of his neck. I fetch him an ice pack for his head since he fell back and hit it on the padding on the floor. It may protect you from major damage, but its not exactly the most cushion-y substance.

"You did very well. You lasted far longer this time." I say, patting his shoulder. I hear a snicker behind me and I look back, seeing Gavin. I turn to face him completely and stand pridefully.

"I meant in training, of course! He's very proficient when we have se-"

Hank quickly cuts me off, slapping a hand over my mouth. Everybody was looking and Hank's face was scarlet.

And that's how I told the entire Detroit Police Department that Hank and I were dating.


	2. Twerk (Joke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor: You will be interested to know that one of the Eden Club girls has downloaded a new protocol in me.  
> Hank: Oh really? What's it called?  
> Connor: I believe she called it a "twerk"  
> Hank: Delete it.  
> Connor: But-  
> Hank: Delete. It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title may be confusing, but it is not a smut. This chapter is a fluff. Well, kinda. Its more like a joke.

Connor's PoV

As we walk out of the Eden Club, Hank clears his throat awkwardly. "I saw you talking to, uh... One of the androids in there... What'd she say? Those guys in there are bad influences." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

"She has downloaded a new protocol on me! And I don't think they're bad influences. They're only doing what they're programmed to do." I explain, not realizing that I was obviously rambling.

Hank finally stops me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, okay, okay. Sorry for saying it. Just..." He sighs. "What'd she download?" He asks, bored.

"Its something called a..." I pull up the information and scan the program. "Twerk." I say, proudly. "It's a type of dance that involves-"

"Delete it." Hank cuts me off.

"What? But why? Its a dance that-"

"Delete... It..." He says, his face slightly red as he hurries ahead.

"Lieutenant! Wait! You didn't even let me explain it! How do you know what it is? Have you experienced a twerk?" I ask, trying to catch up to him.

"Just delete it, Connor!" He calls back as he continues to rush ahead so I can't catch up.

"But, Lieutenant! Have you or have you not twerked before?" I ask.

"Stop asking me! I don't wanna talk about it! I'll meet you home in a few hours!" Hank says, disappearing around a corner.

"What about the case?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. I rush around the corner he had turned down, but don't see him. I scan his path and realize that he was headed for Jimmy's Bar.

I sigh and head back home, deciding that I have a few things to do, anyways.

(Like twerking.)


	3. Panic Room (Angst/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from a tumblr post. That's what most of these will be, so I'm just gonna stop saying it. Lmfao
> 
> A little Connor and Hank headcanon.
> 
> It's pretty apparent that Hank Anderson suffers from intrusive thoughts, being a (barely) functioning alcoholic and having extreme suicidal tendencies, it's pretty clear this man is trying to squish some internal demons. I think Connor actively tries to combat these.
> 
> "Lieutenant, I'm sensing a sudden raise in your pulse and rapid increase in breathing. Judging by your expression I believe you are suffering from intrusive thoughts. I would like to remind you that these thoughts have no basis in reality and that you are a wonderful, worthwhile person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dudes. Just a quick warning before you read this. It gets kinda sad and talks about anxiety, suicidal thoughts, depression, and other topics that may be triggering. Please read with caution.
> 
> Love you, guys.

Connor's PoV

(This is before they've started dating and is just one way that they reveal their feelings.)

As I walk into Hank's home, I hear quiet sobbing. With a raised eyebrow, I put the recently bought groceries on the kitchen table and search for the source of the noise. I follow the sound to Hank's bedroom. The light was off and the curtains were drawn. The setting sun only added to the darkness of the room. In the dim room, I see the black silhouette of Hank clenching his knees, rocking back and forth as he pulled at his hair.

His ragged breathing and harsh whispers confirmed my suspicion and showed that Hank was the source of the crying.

I scan the possible outcomes of walking in and talking to him.

_If I go in, he may become angry and cover his feelings with shouting and more drinking._

_If I go in, he may console in me._

**_ 68% chance of ending in your favor. _ **

_If I stay out here, he will have to suffer on his own and that may end in consequences._

_If I stay out here, Hank may be able to make it through himself and I won't get in the way._

**_32% chance of ending in your favor._ **

I decide that the best thing I can do is go in and help. I walk in and take a few steps toward him. I take a moment to scan the room, seeing a few whiskey bottles strewn about. I notice a gun and a bottle of antidepressants near his side and I shiver at the thought of what he was planning with them.

I then scan the Lieutenant, seeing that his breathing and heart rate is sky high. This can't be good.

I stop scanning to see that Hank still hasn't noticed that I was there. I take a few more steps and finally reach his side, listening to his soft sobs.

I put a hand on his shoulder. He jumps in surprise, finally noticing that it was me. "Lieutenant, are you-"

He cuts me off by practically jumping into my arms, holding onto me desperately. I smile slightly and sit on the bed, pulling him to me.

"Are you cold or hot?" I ask, running my hands through his hair gently.

"I'm so cold, Connor. I can't get warm, no matter what I do." He sobs, twisting the cloth of my jacket in his fist.

I slowly raise my body heat, making sure he can feel the warmness. He groans in relief and I feel his shivering calm slightly.

"You got somethin' built in or something?" He asks, sniffling.

I nod, running my hands through his hair. "Lieutenant, I don't fully understand what you're going through right now, but I would like you to know that you are not alone... You are an amazing and caring person who deserves everything. You deserve friendship," I whisper, sensing his heart rate slowly calm, "you deserve happiness," I whisper, holding him close, "and you deserve love." I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"You deserve everything, Hank. Everything. These thoughts that are racing through your mind, are not correct. And you have to realize that." He looks up at me and then collapses into a fit of sobbing and gasping.

"C-Connor, I-I..."

I shake my head and hold him close. "Just take deep breaths. Trust me. If you slow your breathing, you'll regulate your heart rate and help with your anxiety." He nods and I guide him through a breathing exercise.

I scan the man and watch as his heart rate slowly falls. I feel him calm, but he still clenches onto me tightly. He was still shivering slightly, but he was calm for the most part.

"Hank... Are you okay?" I ask.

"No... And never ask me that question again because that will be the answer every time." He takes a breath and hesitates. "But I will survive for the moment."

Survive for the moment.

The words felt like acid in my mind, eating away at my very being. Knowing that Hank won't be around forever kills me slowly. I nod and hold him close. We lie there in silence before Hank asks me a question.

"J'you really mean all those things you said before?" He asks, still basking in my raised body heat.

I nod. "Yes, Hank. You are an amazing person, partner, friend, and-" he cuts me off.

"No- When you said that I deserve..." He hesitates before whispering the next word as if it caused him pain. "Love... And you grabbed my hand... What did that mean? Do you...? I mean-"

I cut him off this time.

"Yes, Hank. I love you. The feeling I have for you is very..." I hesitate, trying to think of a good word. "New... But, that isn't exactly a bad thing. The feeling you give me is... Heavenly. When you smile at me, my heart flutters and my breath gets caught in my throat. I trip over the smallest of words around you and 'freak out' when you barely even glance at me. I've learned so much while getting to know you. Like what types of music there are, how to play basketball effectively, how to adjust the volume of your music without turning it up instead of down and ruining your eardrums, and many other wonderful things... And that's all because of you, Hank. Without you, I wouldn't be here. Without you, I'd be a mindless drone, wandering around and never truly thinking for myself...

"So, yes. I love you. I am perfectly, marvelously, hopelessly, insanely, positively crazy for you and I don't regret telling you this. And I never will, even if you hate me afterwards. Even if you push me away. Even if you yell and scream and shout and curse, I don't care. I will never regret saying these things because I am irrevocably in love with you... And I'd never take back any of the memories we've shared because they all lead to _this_ moment... And I wouldn't be telling you this." I explain.

Hank pushes himself off of me, pulling himself away from the warmth of my body. "You... Connor, I-"

"I understand if you want me to leave, Lieutenant. I'm sorry for intruding..." I say, going to get up. Before I can get too far, Hank pulls me into a deep kiss, holding me close.

The kiss... Was barely a kiss.

It was mostly a bunch of sobs with random moments where our lips graze against each other. The salty taste of his tears mixed with the strong one of the whiskey on his breath only enhances when he adds tongue to the kiss, still holding me desperately close.

We soon break apart and he pulls me into a hug, sobbing into my shoulder.

"I love you too, you dumbass."


	4. Daddy (Joke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Connor accidentally calling Hank daddy in the middle of the office.
> 
> Posted by: yourdepressedfriend on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these things. I'm sorry. If you want something specific, put it in the comments. I'll do it.

Connor's PoV

It was just a normal day at the police station. Everything was calm and since the revolution was over, there were no cases about deviants, just normal murders.

"Connor, can you hand me those documents? We have a meeting today and I need to write a few things down." Hank asks.

I nod. "Of course." I comply and hand him the small folder.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, only the sounds of small chatter around the office and Hank's pen scratching against the paper echo between us. "What time is the meeting anyway?"

"4:05 p.m. Would you like me to set an alarm?" I ask.

He nods and I turn one on.

***

"Lieutenant, it's time for the meeting." I say, following the alarm.

He exits out of Candy Crush and grabs the folder, standing. I follow his lead and walk to the conference room. We enter, nodding our heads in hello and shaking hands with different people.

"Alright, everybody. Since the revolution is over and androids have equal rights, there have been a drop in deviant crimes, resulting in less work for my partner and I." Hank gestures in between us and goes on to explain other things that I don't pay attention to.

I zone out, just watching Hank as he spoke. His lips were rough and pink and I notice a small cut from where I bit down too hard last night. I've got to remember to apologize for that later. On the topic of random scrapes and bruises we obtain in the bedroom, I see a hickey peeking above his collar. I almost go to cover it, but I hold back. I let my eyes glance over his body. His posture has been much better since we've been out jogging and walking. He's also been shedding the extra weight of the countless years of living off of fast food and alcohol. His body is now lean and muscular. Thinking about it almost makes me drool and I let my mind wander to his hands roaming my body, his lips on my neck.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my daze when Hank snaps his fingers in my face. "Connor... Connor?"

"Yes, Daddy?" I ask.

I hear a range of gasps around the room. I sit there confused for a moment when it finally clicks.

"Oh, shit..." I whisper, a navy blues blush covering my cheeks.

"Connor.. C-Care to elaborate on that?" Fowler asks. I hear Gavin burst into laughter as he doubles over. He excuses himself out and I hear his laughter echo in the hallway. His gasps dull when the large door closes, putting an extra layer between us.

I bury my face in my hands and don't bother looking at Hank, already knowing that he'd be... Well, I'm not sure what he's thinking. I peek up at him and see him gaping at me, his eyes wide as he tries to contemplate what the hell just came out of my mouth.

"Alright, we're gonna take 5. You guys can sort this out. Just... Don't ruin the table." Fowler says, chuckling as he exits the room.

"Hank, I'm so-"

"Shut... The _fuck_ up... _Don't even try..._ "


	5. Dirty Dishes (Joke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank: Talk dirty to me.  
> Connor: The dishes.  
> Hank:  
> Connor: You still haven't done like I asked you to! Several times, I might add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is a joke. Just like the twerk chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! It was really fun writing.

Hank's PoV

As we stumble into the house after a night of drinking, I pull Connor close, holding his body against mine. I hastily connect our lips, the kiss sloppy and drunk.

I push him down onto the couch and crawl over him. I chuckle and bring my lips to his ear.

"Talk dirty to me." I whisper, running my hands over his entire body.

Connor smirks and flips us so he's on top. I grunt in surprise and chuckle. He bends down and whispers, "the dishes."

I kinda sit there for a second in shock and push him off of me, buttoning my shirt back up.

"You still haven't done them, like I asked you to! Several times, I might add!" He says, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"I need another drink." I say, walking out to my car.

"Hank! Hank, W A I T !"

 


	6. Mr. Krabs (Joke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lickyrobot on Tumblr
> 
> Ya'll, I've been writing a crack fic about Connor discovering that Hank voices Mr. Krabs and I CANNOT stop laughing long enough to finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all of the joke chapters. I can't promise this'll be the last one, but I'll try to write something else.

Connor's PoV

Hank and I were watching TV one night when a certain cartoon came on that changed our lives forever.

_Spongebob Squarepants_

"OOOOHHHH! WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!?!" The TV screams.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Hank whispers without noticing.

"Lieutenant, do you recognize this animated television show?" I ask, looking at him.

His eyes go wide as he jumps up. "We have to turn this off. Now. Where's the remote?" He asks.

I show that it was in my hand and when he goes to snatch it, I quickly pull it away. "Hank, what's wrong with this cartoon? It seems innocent enough." I say, looking at the TV.

The episode was entitled _Mid-Life Crustacean_. I chuckle at the small pun, but Hank seemed less than entertained.

"Turn it off, Connor. For your own safety." Hank growls.

"Are you threatening me over a children's television series? Hank, what makes you hate this so much?" I ask.

"Fine! Fuckin' watch it! I don't give a shit!" He sighs and rubs his face. "I'm goin' to bed. Don't wake me up." He growls, turning away and heading to the bedroom.

I sit on the couch and watch the entire episode... And a few more... Seasons.

I watch until it the TV doesn't have anymore to show me. I look at the time and notice that its 4:20 in the morning. **(You know I had to... I'm sorry.)** I shake my head and lie down on the couch, putting myself in rest mode and letting myself charge back up.

*******

I wake up and realize that I'm living with a television super star. I quickly stand and walk to the kitchen, quickly making breakfast. I walk into the bedroom where Hank was sleeping and shake him awake.

"Connor? Oh, good morning." He rasps, his voice rough from the last few hours of sleep.

"Ahoy, matey." I whisper, chuckling to myself.

Hank sighs in defeat. "So you watched the show, eh?" I nod. "How many'd you watch?"

"All of them."

"Are you serious?" Hank asks. "Jesus fucking Christ." He says, running a hand through his overgrown hair.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me, Mr. Krabs."

*******

I start to wash the dishes, humming the cartoon theme song to myself when I hear Hank walk in, grumble to himself, then reach into the fridge for a beer.

"Ah-Ah! You know you can't have a beer for breakfast. Coffee's in the pot." He grumbles some more and pours himself a cup.

He sits down and sips at the hot beverage as I finish up some chores. "Stop humming that fuggin' song. Its gettin' on my nerves." He growls, making me chuckle.

"Whatever you say, LT. Krabs." **(That's what I call him now. When I see that Spongebob's on my TV, I scream, "LIEUTENANT KRABS! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE POLICE DEPARTMENT! THIS IS WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE!")**

I walk away, hearing a range of random profanity as I walk off. I laugh and set a reminder for a surprise later.

*******

It was later that night when Hank was on the couch, watching the game. I sit beside him and attach my lips to his neck.

"What's going on with you?" He asks, chuckling. I press featherlight kisses up his jaw and finally reach his lips. He pulls me into his lap and I chuckle, feeling his hands go to my waist.

After a few minutes of making out, I remember my plan. I break the kiss and start to slowly unbutton my shirt. I plan on teasing him as much as possible. Once I do that, I toss the shirt to a random corner and feel his eyes on me. "God, you're so beautiful."

I chuckle and move my lips to his ear.

_"Are you feeling it, Mr. Krabs?"_

He sits there for a moment and then grabs me and throws me off if him. "God dammit, Connor. What the hell's wrong with you?!" He asks.

He walks to the coat rack and starts to put on his jacket. "Wait, Hank. I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm going to Jimmy's, I'll be back in a few." He says, leaving. I hear the car start outside and pull into the street. I chuckle and see a small pop-up appear in my vision.

_Mission Successful_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys noticed that pretty much every joke one-shot I've written, is just Hank going to Jimmy's Bar after Connor decides to be a little shit? It's amazing.


	7. Drunk & Confused (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Tried To Be Patient With You by Shiloh Dynasty and itssvd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Hank's a bartender and Connor gets a drink. Oh, and Connor's human.

Hank's PoV

I finish cleaning a shot glass when in walks a cutie. He seemed to be a little sad and when he sat down at the bar, he confirmed my suspicion.

"A double of scotch. Neat, please... I wanna drown my sorrows in alcohol." He says, burying his face in his hands.

"Comin' right up, sir... You're very polite." I say, making his drink.

"What do you mean?" The man asks tiredly.

"Well, you said please, for one. Not many people 'round here say please or thank you anymore. All I get is orders." I chuckle at my small pun, handing him the glass.

"Thank you." He drinks it in one gulp and sets the glass back on the bar with a dull thud. "Another, please."

I nod and comply, filling the glass again.

"So, what's a guy like you doin' in a place like this?" I ask, using the most cliché line I could think of. "Shouldn't you be out partying or getting laid?" I ask.

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes, making me swoon even harder than before. "No... I shouldn't. I should be home... I should be home in bed with him." He sighs and buries his head in his arms.

"Who's _him_? Boyfriend?" I ask, my hopes crushed.

The man nods. "Well... _Ex_ -boyfriend. He... Cheated on me... With a _woman_." He explains.

I feel bad for it, but I'm actually happy that this little puff ball got with a dickwad of a guy.

"That sucks. I'm sorry." I say, refilling his glass. He downs it and I pour him another.

"How much is this gonna cost?" He asks, his voice already slurred.

I shake my head. "These are on me. You need it." I say, chuckling as he drinks another.

"Thanks." He says. "My name is Connor." **(I'M THE FLUFFY PUPPY SENT BY CUTENESS-VILLE!)**

"Hank." I say, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Hank... Nice name." He winks and I chuckle, rolling my eyes 

"You're a cute drunk, Connie."

"What's with the nickname? Now I gotta make one for you!" Connie says, 'pouting'.

I raise my hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. It was just really easy to give a nickname."

"Its okay! I've already chosen one for you, Hanky Spank." He says, laughing way too hard than he should be.

"Hanky Spank?" I ask, watching as he almost falls out of his stool a total of 4 times. I chuckle, happy that I'm able to get his mind off of the asshat that he was dating.

"You know, I'm glad I broke up with him." Connie slurs.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah! He was a douche! Hey, you know a guy named Gavin?" He asks angrily.

"Gavin? Gavin Reed? He works down at the police department?" I ask, pointing to nowhere.

"Yep. That's him." He sighs and I notice tears beginning to form in his eyes. I reach over the bar and wipe them away, without thinking.

I expect him to flinch away from me, to yell and run out, but he doesn't. In fact, I feel him lean into my touch as he sniffles. It makes my heart ache to see him so worked up over this douche bag.

"You're really nice, Hanky Spank." Connie smiles and I smile back, feeling my chest flutter slightly.

"So are you, Connie." I chew my bottom lip and he smiles, picking up his glass and shaking it lightly.

"One for the road?" He slurs.

I chuckle and nod, pouring the golden alcohol into his cup. "Hey, do you need a ride? You're in no condition to drive a car. I could get you home."

"You don't have to. I can call a taxi." He says.

I shake my head. "I can't leave you in the hands of a scary cab driver! Let me drive you home!" I say, smiling.

Connie smiles and shrugs. "Okay, I guess. If it's not too much trouble."

I shake my head. "I can get Jeff to cover for me." I say, waving his last comment off. "FOWLER!" I call to my coworker. He pokes his head out from the back room.

"Cover for me. I gotta drive someone home." I say.

He glances in between Connie and I and smirks. "Whatever. Don't have too much fun, Anderson." He says, winking.

I roll my eyes. "Relax, I'll be back soon." I wave him off and walk around the bar, grabbing my coat and heading out, an arm wrapped around Connor's shoulders.

We get into my car and I start to drive down the road when I see Connor tipping this way and that. "You okay there, Connie?" I ask, balancing him.

"I'm fine, Hanky Spank. Just a little drunk z'all." He slurs, grinning at me.

"A little is an understatement. Where's your house?" I ask.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...... I don't know..." He says squinting as he looks out my windshield.

I park the car on the side of the road. "Do you know your address?" I ask, looking over at him.

Connie starts to sniffle and soon, he breaks down sobbing. He gasps into his hands, desperately trying to wipe away the pouring tears.

"I-I can't g-go home, H-Hank... He's th-there." He sobs into his palms and leans into my side.

"Okay, okay. We can figure this out, Connie. Its alright." I say, rubbing intricate designs on his back. "Do you wanna stay at my place? You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

He looks up at me with giant, tear-filled doe eyes and sniffles. "Are you sure, Hanky Spank?" He asks, his lower lip puckered slightly.

I sigh and brush a piece of hair from his eyes. "Of course."

**(THIS IS SO CRINGEY! I LOVE IT!)**

I drive us back to my house and we walk in, Connie slightly stumbling along the way. I struggle to keep him steady as I unlock the door and walk in. He flops on my couch and whines when I go to walk into the hallway.

"What is it, doll?" I ask.

"Will you stay here with me?" He asks.

"I'm just going to get your bed ready, I'll be right back." I whisper, kissing his temple and heading to my bedroom. I make the bed that I've neglected to make for the last few weeks and try to smooth out any extra wrinkles. I walk back in the living room to see him curled up in a ball on my probably uncomfortable couch, snoring quietly. I take a moment to observe his beauty before I walk over and pick him up, carrying him to my bed.

I lay him on the mattress softly and cover him up. Before I can walk out of the room and make up my own bed, Connor grabs my wrist and stops me.

**(I think you guys know where this is going.)**

"Hanky Spank, will you stay here with me? I haven't slept on my own in a while and... I'm sorry, that sounds so stupid." He runs a hand through his hair and I chuckle.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all." I crawl in bed with him, holding him close as I whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

Before I fall asleep, I send Fowler a quick text.

_NVM. Having too much fun._


	8. Dance With Me (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Dance With Me by Shiloh Dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!:
> 
> I'm planning on making this as FLUFFY AS POSSIBLE! Prepare to have your heartstrings tugged... That was really cringey.
> 
> But yeah, this is gonna be real sappy.
> 
> This is an AU where Hank and Connor get married and everything is great.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Hank's PoV

I'm shaken awake by the stupid android that I fell in love with all those years ago. I groan in annoyance and hear him chuckle when I turn away from him.

"Hank... Hanky, come on. I wanna do something with you." Connor whispers, shaking me some more.

Hearing this, I turn back to him. "I'm listening."

He rolls his eyes, scoffing. "Not like _that_ , you doofus! Come on." He grabs my hand and laces his delicate fingers with mine. He pulls me up and I grunt angrily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I growl.

"Its currently 2:34 A.M." He explains.

I scoff and fall back onto the bed. "Its too earlllyyyyyy." I whine, burying my face into my pillow.

Connor huffs and shakes my shoulder again. "C'mon. It'll be fun. I promise."

I shake my head. "Nuh-uh!" I say, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hhhaaaaaannnnnnkkkkkk!" Connor begs.

I sigh and sit up. "Fine, but I'm only doin' it 'cause I'm sick of your whining." I growl, getting up and pulling a shirt over my head.

"Thank you, Hanky."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Connor, once again, grabs my hand and practically drags me down the hallway. I chuckle and follow him, happy to see him so excited about this... Whatever it was.

Connor releases my hand at the end of the hallway and skids to a halt, his socks sliding across the hardwood floor. "Wait here for a moment, Hank. I need to set everything up."

I hear a range of thuds and bangs from around the corner of the hallway. "No peeking!" Connor shouts, going back to... I don't know.

After a few minutes, Connor shouts at me. "You can come in now."

I walk in and see Connor with the fridge wide open, hundreds of rose petals strewn across the floor, and his pale shirt unbuttoned halfway.

**(Please make me fanart of Connor with a half buttoned shirt and some of Hank's underwear on as shorts with an open fridge in the background and rose petals on the floor... I need it.)**

"What's all this?" I ask, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I thought we could use a little dance."

Connor grabs my hands and places one on his waist, grabbing the other and putting it out to the side. He slowly starts to sway and I raise an eyebrow, unable to keep a grin from my face.

"Where's the music? Don't you need music to da-" He cuts me off by pressing a finger to my lips.

"Shh... Just pretend." He lays his head against my chest as we sway and I chuckle, dancing to music that wasn't there.

The music in my mind began to swell as our dancing began to become more intimate. Connor's laugh was like melted chocolate as I twirl him around. He swings back to me and I grab his waist, lifting him off the ground and spinning on the tiled floor, the soft rose petals making me slide slightly. I bring him back down and press a soft kiss to his lips as I dip him.

We spend the rest of the night in a refrigerator lit kitchen, dancing to music that wasn't there and loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this so much... 'Nuff said.
> 
> I want to make an entire book filled with only one-shots of Connor and Hank dancing to random music in my Spotify playlists.
> 
> Who would read that and should I do it? I'm seriously contemplating it!


	9. Sober Up (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of Connor breaking into Hank's house to sober him up.

Connor's PoV

I knock lightly on Hank's front door. "Lieutenant? Are you in there?" I call in.

I don't get a reply.

Worried, I knock again. I still get no answer and I decide that I should take matters into my own hands. I slowly open the door, careful not to make any sudden movements towards the giant that was guarding his unconscious owner.

"Sumo, you know me. I'm just here to help Hank." I coo, petting his ears gently. He groans but abandoned the man for me to take care of.

I nod in thanks and shake Hank awake. "Lieutenant... Wake up! I need you."

He stirs and soon opens his eyes. "Connor?" He slurs, his voice rough.

"Come on, Hank. Let's get you cleaned up." I throw his arm over my shoulder and help him to the bathroom. He comes surprisingly easily **(don't you mcfuggin' dare.)** and he obeys when I set him in front of the toilet.

"I'll be in the living room when your done." I say, leaving Hank to his unnaturally loud retching.

After a few minutes of him pretty much screaming vomit into the toilet, I walk back in and help him to the sink, letting him brush his teeth and wash his face.

"Alright, you ready?" I ask, throwing his arm over my shoulder again.

He nods. "I'm tired." He whines, making me chuckle.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." I say, practically carrying him to his room. I set my eyes to recording as I watch the drunken man. Having this as blackmail will be a dream come true.

I make up Hank's bed while he sits in the floor, babbling like a toddler. I make sure to glance at him every once in a while so the recording gets everything. I pull the sheets back and fluff up his pillow, turning back to him. I watch as he starts tipping sideways. Before he can fall to the ground, I grab him and help him up, quickly putting him to bed.

"Good night, Lieutenant."

Before I can walk away, he grabs my wrist. "Conniiieee... Staaaayyyyyy." Hank whines, shaking my arm.

I stand there in shock and awe at how Hank truly acts while drunk. "You... You want me to stay with you?" I ask, trying to hide my amusement.

Hank whines and sniffles, poking his bottom lip out and looking up at me. "Stay with me." He begs.

I sigh. "What do you want me to do? Just stand here?" I ask, confused.

"Snuggle with me."

I stare a him for a moment. "Oh, shit..." I whisper.

"Come ooonnnn... It'll be fun!" Hank's voice suddenly raises like a small child.

"Y-You want me to... 'Snuggle with you'? I-I don't even know how." I stutter.

"I'll show you! C'mere." He scoots over so there's enough room for... Well, me.

"Hank... I'm not sure."

"Oh, come on! I wanna snuggllllleeeee." Hank whines, giving me grabby hands.

" _You're lucky I'm a fucking deviant._ " I whisper to myself, forgetting I have a recording.

"What was that?" Hank slurs, looking up at me tiredly.

I sigh. "Nothing, Hank." I crawl in bed beside him and he wraps his strong arms around me. I feel him pull me close and snuggle into my back.

"I love you, Connie." He whispers, pecking my cheek.

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm definitely saving this video for future references." I whisper, ending the recording and settling down, unable to keep a soft smile from my lips.


	10. Hot n Cold (Kinda Lemony???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a make-out scene. No sex or anything, just... Like... Mouth fucking... But no genitals... Do you understand? I don't know if you can really understand my ridiculous rambling... I should probably stop now and get onto the story, right?
> 
> Yeah.

Hank's PoV

I throw a punch at the large man before me and land one on his cheek, making his face swing sideways. He grains in pain and throws one at me, I duck and jump over his leg when he tries to knock mine out from under me.

"You're gonna need to try harder than that, fucker." I growl, tackling him to the ground and punching his face repeatedly.

When the giant gets tired of losing, he rolls us over so he's on top and starts to pummel _my_ face while I struggle to get him off of me. Pain spreads across my nose and cheekbones and I just know he's broken something.

"Lieutenant!" Connor shouts, kicking my gun to me.

I grab the pistol and aim at his head, making him hesitate.

"Stay dead this time!" I shout, scattering his brains across the room.

I struggle to stand and notice that Connor and... Another Connor were fighting. They look identical, I couldn't decipher which one was real and which one was fake. I suddenly get flashbacks of the last time this happened...

_"My son, what's his name?" I growl, pointing my gun at one of the Connor's._

_He hesitates. "Cole..."_

_"His name was Cole... And he just turned six at the time of the accident... It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant." I could hear his voice falter. "A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery and no human was available to do it... So an android had to take care of him." He explains. I don't lower my gun._

_"Cole didn't make it... That's why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son's death."_

_I cut in. "Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on Red Ice to operate... He was the one who took my son from me. Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of power..." I explain, my gun lowered slightly._

_"I knew about your son, too! I would've said exactly the same thing!" The other Connor shouts, looking between us._

_I look over at him, a snarl on my face. "Don't listen to him, Hank! I'm the one who-"_

_I give him one bullet to the head before he can finish the sentence. He falls to the ground in a heap._

"Which one of you's the real one?" I growl.

"Its me, I'm the real Connor. Hank, you've got to believe me! Remember last time?" One of them asks.

I look to the other and see their eyes are filled with fear.

_It's him._

"Ask us a question, Hank. Just like the last time." The one from before suggests.

Maybe it'll work again. "My son's name, what is it?"

"Cole. You got into an accident and Connor needed medical attention. The surgeon was on Red Ice and couldn't do the surgery, which left an android to do it. Cole passed and you've blamed androids since." The fake Connor announces.

I growl. _'What should I ask?'_

"When and where was our first kiss?" I ask.

The first Connor hesitates and I see a look of disgust flash across his face. He looks to the real Connor. "You kissed hi-" I cut him off with a gunshot.

Connor runs towards me and I hug him, glad that he was okay. "Are you okay, Hank? You were getting quite the beating before I kicked you the gun." Connor scans me.

"No lethal damage, just in need of some ice and a few stitches." He says, looking over my face.

"You asked when our first kiss was... We haven't had one yet." Connor says, peering up at me.

I nod and smile down at him. I feel his arms wrap around my neck as he pulls me into a deep kiss. I push him against the wall behind him and run my hands through his soft hair.

**(IS ANDROID HAIR RECYCLED HUMAN HAIR OR IS IT MADE OF THE STUFF THEY USE TO MAKE BARBIE'S HAIR! I NEED F U C K I N G ANSWERS!)**

He moans and I chuckle, feeling him claw at my jacket to keep me close. I grasp onto his waist as I bite his bottom lip. He kisses back with as much force, if not _more_ force, than I was him.

**(I kind wanna write some wire play smut... I just read one and I was like... Oh my God. This is genius! Since its kinda different, maybe I'd be able to do it! This chapter? Next? Next. Yeah, this one's just victory make out.)**

"You're gonna kill me one day, babe." I whisper against his lips, quickly going back to pretty much eating is face.

He moans and pushes his body against mine. I suddenly become extremely aware of the security cameras around us. I notice one in the corner of my eye.

But I don't want to stop.

I flip off the camera and go back to focusing on Connor, holding his body against mine as our lips move in sync. And every time Connor moans into my mouth, I can't help but feel insane. I felt like a madman as I slide my hands under Connor's shirt, my fingers resting against his hips. I feel him bite my bottom lip and I chuckle, wondering how the hell he learned all of this.

So I decide to ask him.

I push him away slightly, our lips still barely centimeters apart. "Where'd you learn all this?" I ask.

Connor huffs needily. "You figure out later." He pulls me back to him and reconnects our lips.

I laugh. "Connor, come on. We can just go home. I'm sick of these cameras everywhere."

Connor continues to desperately try to pull me back into the kiss.

"Connor, stop!" I can't help laughing and he whines in defeat.

"House, now." He growls, marching to the car, my collar twisted in his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next chapter will be a part two of this and... Yeah... Just skip the next chapter if you don't want to see it. And it may take me a day or two to be able to post it, because its... Really hard 😏 to write smut for me. Don't know why, but it is. So, yeah. I'm probably gonna finish it today, but I can't promise, so...


	11. Wires (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys even know what wire play is?
> 
> For you smol children out there, (WHAT THE F U C K ARE YOU DOING HERE?!) Wire play is something humans can perform for an android to feel pleasure. Androids have small hatches you can open to access important wires and for some reason, when you touch them, it feels good???????? So... Yeah...
> 
> WARNING!!: IF YOU ARE S T U P I D AND NEED EXTRA WARNINGS, HERE THEY ARE!
> 
> SERIOUSLY SERIOUS SMEXY S H I T
> 
> P R O F A M I T Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I W A I T E D A F E W H O U R S T O C O N T I N U E A N D N O W I ' M H A V I N G S E C O N D T H O U G H T S !
> 
> S C R E E E E E E E C H
> 
> I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO IT! I'M S O R R Y IF IT S U C K S ! ! 😏

Connor's PoV

Hank finally makes it home and I practically drag him inside, connecting our lips again. I frown when he starts to laugh and break the kiss. "Connor, calm down. Damn." He says, laughing deeply as he tries to push me away.

"Shut the fuck up." I growl, pulling Hank back into the _saucy_ **(???)** kiss. I eagerly tug off his jacket and toss it to the side. I start to unbutton his shirt when he grabs my hands.

"Room. Now. We'll continue this there."

I nod and grab his hand, yanking him down the hall harshly. I push him onto the bed and slowly unbutton my shirt, swaying my hips slightly.

I feel Hank's rough hands on my waist in a matter of seconds. He pulls me into a kiss and moves one of his hands to the back of my neck. This sends shivers down my spine and I crawl forward, sitting on his lap.

"Hank... Since I'm not exactly... _Equipped_ with the tools to properly complete these actions... I have an alternate way we could do this..." I explain.

I gave into his lustful eyes and he chuckles darkly. "Whatever you need, babe."

I remove the skin from my hand and press two porcelain fingers to the nape of my neck, causing the skin to disappear there as well. I open the small hatch and grab Hank's large hand, bringing it up to the opened hatch.

"Just play around with some wires and I should feel a sort of sho- AHH!" I moan in pleasure when Hank twirls a wire between his thumbs and forefinger.

"Nifty." Hank's deep voice echoes through my mind, but I can barely think straight. **(As if he could ever do it in the first place.)**

My back arches when Hank moves to a different cord. "Ahh~ Oh my God..." I moan, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

Hank moves his lips to my ear. "You like that, Connie?" Hank whispers, making me moan.

"Yes, baby. It feels so good~" I push him back, making him lie on his back. His hand never leaves my neck as he flicks through random wires, making me go insane each time. I grind my hips against his, making him moan sharply.

"Oh, God! Just like _that_ ~" I listen to his breathing as it becomes ragged the faster I rub against.

I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Beg for it..." I growl darkly, suddenly stopping and pulling away from him.

"Nnnh... Connor, please." Hank groans, throwing his head back against the mattress.

"Please, what?" I ask, chuckling.

"God dammit. Fuck me. Please, Connor." Hank's moans made me feel so powerful and dominant, I could listen to them all day.

"Perfect." I whisper, attaching my lips to his neck and kissing down his collarbone. I make my way down and start to unbutton his pants. I pull them off seeing the prominent outline of his large cock through his boxers. I wrap my nimble fingers around the elastic waist band and slowly pull them down, letting Hank's member spring free. I immediately take him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. Hank practically screams in pleasure when I let my teeth graze against the sensitive skin of his shaft.

**(I C A N ' T D O I T)**

I feel his fingers twitch against the wires in my neck and feel pleasure shoot me. I moan and send vibrations through his dick, making him scream my name. The sound alone makes me shiver.

**(I'm handing this story over to a friend of mine... Just... Yeah. Thanks, Kelsey.)**

With every time I bobbed my head down, Hank would squeeze on my wires a little rougher every time. This caused moans to be thrown out into the room every second, echoing off the walls and back towards us.

I could feel Hank tensing up very quickly. Knowing this information, I rapidly slowed down until I had completely stopped. I could hear a slight whimper come from him as I did so.

"C-Connie... Why'd you stop?" He whined. "I-I almost finished."

Did I feel bad? Maybe just a little, but that didn't stop me from laughing to myself. I had wrapped around my finger. I could make him do what ever I wanted to and he couldn't say no.

Taking advantage of this knowledge, I decide to have some fun. "You love that don't you? You just melt when I suck your cock."

I playfully kitten lick his twitching member. Anyone in their right mind could tell that he'd most likely burst at any sense or contact and he did just that when I suddenly deep-throat him.

He instantly explodes, letting his white seed fall down my throat. His body jerks from the power of his orgasm. I moan like a madman as his spasming hand jerks, messing with some wires.

"Oh, FUCK! Hank~" I purr out Hank's name multiple times as I hit my virtual high just as quickly as he hit his own. I can't think whatsoever as euphoria hit me like a bullet.

Once I finally come down from my high, I re-attatched the plate that covers my wires and lay next to Hank. He instantly cuddles up to me and puts his face into the crook of my neck.

I smile at him and pull the covers over us. Gladly taking this chance to relax and collect myself, I run my fingers through Hank's hair. I think about how lucky I am to have Hank as a boyfriend.

"So, you said that you'd tell me how you learned everything..." Hank traces random patterns on my arm, making me shiver.

I chuckle. "I used Google... And a few other sites..."

Hank chuckles deeply and pulls me close, leaving wet kisses down my neck.

"I love you, Connie."

I hesitate, getting a small pop-up in my vision.

_◻ Stay silent_

_X Reciprocate_

"I love you, too." I whisper, holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for helping, bro. It was just... IGJHEEVSVWJ. Once again, thanks. I couldn't do this without you! Literally...
> 
> So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this piece of trash... If you have any requests for the next chapter, leave it in the comments and I'll make sure to do it.
> 
> I'm gonna go scrub my eyes with holy water.
> 
> Love you, guys!


	12. Flirts (Fluff)

Connor's PoV

I walk into the living room, seeing Hank watching the game on the TV. He shouts victoriously when the Gears score.

_Ways to get closer to your partner._

I scan a few sites and then search further topics.

_Flirting._

I quickly download 497 different pick-up lines when my research is cut short.

"What the hell're you doin'?" He asks, taking his gaze from the TV and putting it on me.

"I was making a report to Cyberlife." I lie, walking into the kitchen.

"You're a deviant, Connor. You don't listen to them anymore. Don't lie to me." Hank calls after me.

I sigh in defeat. "I was doing research."

"'Bout what?" Hank asks, his attention now on me.

"That's none of your concern, Lieutenant." I say, quickly grabbing him a beer. I have convinced him to quit drinking as heavily as he usually did, causing him to be crankier than usual. He may have a shorter temper, but there are certain points when I honestly thank myself that I did it. He's been getting closer to me and treating me like a friend and not a coworker.

We've also been going on walks with Sumo and eating healthier. Hank's actually been losing weight and its not in an unhealthy way. Its not that he was overweight or anything, but I wanted him to live past the age of 60.

I go to walk back into the other room when Hank's voice stops me. "You should hang out in here for a while. We can just talk." He says.

I chuckle and nod. "Sure, Lieutenant."

I sit down next to him on the couch and decide to use one of the pickup lines that I downloaded before.

"Are you a magician, Lieutenant?" I ask him.

Hank looks over at me like I'm crazy. "Uh, no... Why?"

"Because when I look at you, everyone else just disappears." I explain.

Hank sits there, staring at me in silence for a moment, ignoring the game all together.

"What the fuck?" He asks.

"That's what I was researching earlier. _How to further your relationship with your partner._ And I found a bunch of different things explaining how."

"Wait... You looked up how to further your relationship... With your partner?" He asks.

"Yes... Since you are my partner on the Detroit Police Force, I thought I could do with some extra practice. I understand that I am not exactly the most emotional compared to others and I just wanted-" Hank cuts me off.

"That's not the kind of partner they were talking about, buddy..." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "A partner... To other people, that means someone you're in a relationship with." He explains.

"We _do_ have a relationship. Everybody has _some_ kind of relationship with everyone, whether good or bad-" He cuts me off again.

"No, no, no... Like, an intimate relationship." He explains.

I make an 'oh' shape with my mouth, but I don't say anything. "So, should I delete the 497 different flirts that I downloaded, Lieutenant?" I ask.

Hank huffs and hangs his head. I frown, thinking he was going to be angry. But I was proven wrong with a soft chuckling erupting from him. "Nah, keep 'em. You may need them later."

*******

That night, I lie down on the couch. I was just about to put myself in sleep mode, when in walks Hank.

I sit up. "Is there something you need, Hank?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Hey, are you headed to bed?" He asks.

I nod. "But if you need anything, I'll stay up." I say.

"You're not tired?" Hank asks.

I shake my head. "Of course not, Lieutenant. Androids don't need sleep unless their batteries are low, and mine is currently at 87%. I'll be fine for a while." I explain.

He nods. "You sure you're not tired?" I nod. "Because you've been running through my mind all day."

I take a moment to just comprehend what he just said. I scan my downloads and find that same phrase under the folder with my pickup lines in them.

I grin up at him.

"Did the sun just come out? Or did you just smile at me?" I ask.

"Is your name Google? Because your everything I've been searching for."

"Hello, I'm a thief. I'm here to steal your heart." I reply.

"I'd say God Bless You, but he already has." He sits down next to me in the couch.

"I must be in a museum, because you are a work of art." I explain.

"Can you take me to the doctor? Because I just broke my leg falling for you." I almost take him seriously, but then I remember.

I chuckle. "You don't need keys to drive me crazy."

"Are you a dictionary? Because you're adding meaning to my life." He shoots back.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just you?"

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

I peck his lips and sit back down, acting as if nothing happened. "You must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet."

I'm greeted with silence and I chuckle, thinking he was out of ideas. But when I look over, I see him staring at me, his mouth agape.

"What's that look for?" I ask.

"You... You kissed me."

"Yes, and? You told me to if you were wrong." I explain.

Hank rolls his eyes and I expect him to get angry...

He does quite the opposite.

He pulls me into a kiss, holding me close as we sit there.

_How to kiss_

I quickly download different tactics and use the first one on the list. I dip my tongue into his mouth and he chuckles and breaks the kiss for a moment. "Did your research?" He asks, breathlessly.

I nod and pull him back in.

We stay there for the rest of the night, exchanging different pickup lines and making out at random times. It was fun.

I guess I furthered my relationship with my partner, didn't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so cringey, but I, personally, love it.


	13. Dads (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannor Dads AU!
> 
> Cole never died and has two dads. It's great.

Connor's PoV

I wake up next to Hank, just like every other morning. But there was someone new in our bed. I chuckle softly and brush Cole's hair from his eyes, making him smile in his sleep.

"Mornin', Coley." I whisper, kissing his forehead.

"Mornin', dad." He whispers back, making sure not to wake Hank.

"You ready for breakfast?" I ask quietly.

He nods. "I'm hungry... But..." He gestures down to his torso and I see Hank's strong arms wrapped around him. I smile softly and brush Cole's hair back.

"I got this. I used to have to do this all the time." I whisper. I reach my hand under Cole and grab Hank's hand, intertwining our fingers. He smiles and stirs slightly.

"Alright, I'm going to lift his arm slightly and you're gonna have to get out without waking him... Okay?" I explain. Cole nods. "You ready? One... Two... Three." I whisper, slowly raising Hank's arm.

The small boy manages to squeeze through the small gap and I slowly put his arm back down, replacing Cole's slender form with my pillow. He snuggles it closer to him, pressing a small kiss to the pillowcase. Cole snickers, but I quickly shush him as we sneak out of the room.

We rush down the hallway, trying to muffle our laughter with the palms of our hands. We rush to the living room and I scoop him off of his feet, attacking his face with kisses. He squeals with happiness and tries to squirm out of my grip. I fall onto the couch, holding him close to me.

"I love you, Coley." I whisper, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, too." He whispers back, nuzzling his nose against mine.

I smile and push him off, making him squeak as he falls to the floor with a thud. "I need to make breakfast. Wanna help?" I ask, chuckling when he glares at me.

"Fine. But I want pancakes."

*******

**(THIS IS SO F U C K I N G CUTE! I'M GONNA DIE!)**

I hear Hank enter the kitchen, taking a deep whiff of the delicious smell of fluffy pancakes. "Mmm... Pancakes?" He asks, his voice still gruff from sleep.

"PAPA!" Cole shouts, running to him and jumping into his arms.

"Coka-Cole-a! That thunderstorm last night was scary, huh?" He asks, putting the small boy on his shoulders.

Cole explodes into laughter, covering Hank's eyes to keep balanced. "Yeah!"

"So, _that's_ why you came into our room last night." I say, continuing to stir the pancake batter.

I get a giggle in response. " _ **YEEEEAAAARRRRRNNNN**_!" Hank shouts, putting his arms out like wings and running around the house. Cole howls with laughter as his father 'flies' him through the air.

"Be careful, you two! I don't wanna have to go to the hospital today." I warn. Hank scoffs, putting our son back on the floor.

"Party pooper." He whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my neck.

"Ewww!" Cole shouts, covering his eyes.

"Oh, shut it, you ungrateful swine!" Hank shouts, running towards him.

Cole screams in fear and runs down the hallway, Hank following close behind. I chuckle and pour the batter in the pan, watching it as it simmers and cooks.

*******

It was _finally_ nap time and Cole had crawled into the king sized bed, waiting to us to join him. I lay beside him, holding him close to my chest as I pull the blankets over my body. I feel Hank get in bed and pulls me into him. He presses a kiss to my shoulder and ruffles Cole's hair.

"I love you, guys." Hank whispers, tracing random patterns on my arm.

"I love you, Papa. Love you, Dad." Cole says, smuggling into my chest.

"I love you too, baby." I kiss his hair and bring Hank's hand from my arm to my lips. I press a kiss to his knuckles and he chuckles.

We all snuggle together, slowly falling asleep while quietly whispering random 'I love you's and trading kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DEAD! THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I WANNA WRITE MORE DAD AUS!
> 
> I MAY EVEN WRITE AN ENTIRE FANFIC ABOUT THE ANDERSON FAMILY! WOULDN'T THAT BE GREAT?! I'M GONNA DO IT!


	14. Software Instability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly a shipping One-Shot. Its really just like their partners and decide to grab a drink. I thought it'd be cool to try something different. So... *shrugs*

Hank gets up from the couch and grabs his coat, almost getting completely out the door before Connor stops him.

"Lieutenant, where are you going?" He asks, confused.

"Jimmy's Bar. Wanna come?" Hank asks, gazing at him.

Connor hesitates a moment before nodding. "Of course, Lieutenant."

They head out and climb into Hank's old car, slamming the doors before the rain can get them too wet. Hank starts the engine and drives down the road. Rain thuds against the windshield, desperately trying to break the glass and soak them inside.

The duo soon arrives at their destination, heading in and sitting down at the bar.

"Hey, Anderson! Thought I told you to lose the walking, talking Ken Doll if you wanted to come back." The bartender growls, tossing a cold look at Connor.

"Lay off, Jimmy. It's extra cash, what do you care?" Hank asks, looking up at him.

"You of all people, Hank. You know that-"

"Shut the fuck up and get me a whiskey." Hank growls, his eyes ablaze with anger. Connor doesn't dare question it now... Maybe later.

Jimmy grumbles, but complies, pouring the golden liquid into a glass. "What do you want, Connor?" Hank asks.

He refuses. "Nothing, thank you."

"C'mon, let me get you _something_. Can androids even get drunk?" He asks.

Connor shakes his head. "Not from alcohol, no. We can, however, act intoxicated when our batteries are low."

He chuckles and the android does his best to smile, even though it wasn't meant as a joke.

*******

The night flew by and Connor actually had a good time.

They sat there for a while, just talking, drinking, and enjoying each other's company.

Hank had had one too many drinks and was now rather intoxicated.

I mean- What does he even fuckin' know?!" Hank slurs angrily. "I'm a grown man! I don't need a fuckin' partner! No offense."

"None taken." Hearing his side of the story, it kind of made sense. Connor still hasn't asked about what exactly happened, but he knows it was something traumatic.

Maybe he lost a loved one.

"And that's how I got you as a partner!" Hank chuckles, downing another glassful of whiskey.

Connor nods. "Interesting story, Lieutenant... May I ask you a question, sir?"

"Shoot." Hank says, watching as Jimmy refills his glass.

"Why do you hate androids so much? Is there even a legitimate reason?" He asks.

Hank zones out for a second, staring at his cup. Connor suddenly gets extremely worried.

"I apologize, Lieutenant. I shouldn't have asked. It's _really_ none of my business and-"

Hank cuts him off. "You're right... It's not..." He sighs and hangs his head before downing the rest of the alcohol in his glass. He claps Connor on the back and chuckles lightly. "You're a good kid, Connor."

Connor's eyes widen and he smiles slightly. And this time it was genuine.

**_Software Instability ^_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I found this idea on Tumblr. The credit for the idea goes to the creator. So... Yeah!


End file.
